The Children Of Chaos
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: The God of Destruction has managed to awaken once again, causing more than drama for 4 young kids. But before that all happens, Knuckles is having migraines and weird visions, the Chaos Emeralds have been scattered once again, and Eggman's up to no good again. It's pure Chaos out there. Summary in progress.


**The Children Of Chaos**

**Prologue- A Chaos of Awakening**

Inside of the flower that had two sacred sides; where dark was dark and light was light; filled with joy and fear with nowhere to hide. The young girl, still in her tribal clothes from all those years ago, lay peaceful and tranquil inside the flower, where she was to be sealed for all eternity. Not that she minded, but it was all to save us all; to make up for her father's terrible misdeeds and bring peace to our world. To be trapped within the greenly lit flower for all eternity- the flower she once protected from harm, but is still safe to this day.

The glorious memories she once had protecting the flower.

The beautiful scenery she saw on the island every day, that she would always try to explore when she was younger the whirlpool inducing water world, a marble crafted garden she rested in, blistering sandy grains, and beautiful icecaps pointy to the touch. But most of all, having the honor and responsibility as well as many others to be the guardian of that flower.

Her most gentle remembrance of the blue angels. How innocent and cute they were to her; her most treasured memory of her past life, till the incident happened more than four thousand years ago. However she still had one thing- one of the tiny blue angels-the only one that managed to survive. Although not an angel any more, but now a monster that had evolved by hatred and anger towards her people on the island for their greed for power and selfishness, and had destroyed almost all of her people. At one point in time- quite recently, he was released from the flower and when he absorbed the servers power, and ended up causing the same destruction on to the human world once again, almost flooding the earth to oblivion; but fortunately stopped by a certain hero of the present.

But even with all those memories of devastation, he was calm now and that was all that mattered. Both of them trapped together in the flower for the rest of time. Her only friend and companion for the rest of time.

.

.

.

_GASP!_

Her memories were suddenly interrupted.

She suddenly felt something wrong, her mind was not at rest, immediately sensing large amounts of chaos energy. She turned her head around slowly until her whole body rotated the other way, her palms intertwined with one another in worry.

"Chaos" She said below a whisper, wirily. She noticed her watery filled friend's brain glowing brightly. This has never happened, unless…

_No No No... _

"_Chaos, please stop!" _She yelled hysterically in her sweet voice, closing her eyes, trying to use her own spiritual powers to get him under control, before the worst happened.

"_Chaos, please you mustn't!_" but she sadly couldn't do a thing as the inevitable happened, and was engulfed into the shining light of chaos.

* * *

"Finally" His speech cut off by his own loud yawn. "Finished" Tails, exhausted from working on his handy Miles Electric after so long into night with his screwdriver. He was at his desk in his workshop, which was secluded from the city so he could work in peace, in Mystic Ruins like always. Staying in his favourite work space, constantly tinkering with old and new inventions and messing around with his trustee plane, the Tornado at his heart's content.

Although currently he was having a hard time doing so as he could hardly keep his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and forced himself to stay awake whilst Sonic was fast asleep in the next room. Tails knew he would get a lecture from his 'big brother' about not getting any rest and that he should take a break and relax instead of studying and inventing all the time, but had to do this.

"The Radar is finally installed" Showing off a weak, exhausted smile, please with his accomplishment. "We should be able to- ahh" He let out another yawn as his eyes drooped. "We should be able to find the emeralds quicker now" Tails looked at his work in detail as the Miles Electric screen showed off a map of the whole globe in a 3D perspective, it was loading the locations of all the Chaos Emeralds and was going to beep once finished its long load time. Tails tried to stay awake during this seemly long process, but before any emeralds could be seen, and his eyelids lowered and lowered till the fox kit dreamily closed his eyes and went to sleep with his head on the desk peacefully without a worry in the world, his screwdriver falling slowly out of of his gloved hands onto the wooden floor.

However once he soundly slept, the Miles Electric started quietly beeping and one by one showed off an image of the wavelengths, properties, and most importantly the convenient locations and distances of each and individual Chaos Emerald.

.

.

.

+1

* * *

**I have been _really_ in the zone to write this, I'm proud of it that's for sure! Hopefully updates will be quick, and if you want to the story rolling, review!**

**Sorry the Prologue is pretty vague, but hey, it's all in the mystery of what's going on!.**

**Please Read & Review- As we start the search for some Emeralds and find out what's wrong with a certain Knucklehead^^**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


End file.
